star_wars_anthology_filmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylo Ren
Kylo Ren, a human male, was a Force warrior and a former Jeditrainee under his uncle, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, before Ren destroyed Skywalker's attempt to restore the Jedi Order and became an apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order. Given the name Ben Solo, he was born in 5 ABY, one year after the Battle of Endor, on the planet Chandrila to Princess Leia Organa and GeneralHan Solo, whose busy lives left Ben with feelings of abandonment. This was exploited by the Supreme Leader, who tempted him to the dark side of the Force. Though Organa hoped training with Skywalker would help her son, he was seduced to the dark side, destroyed his fellow Jedi students, and became one of the Knights of Ren, earning the moniker of "Jedi Killer" amongst the First Order ranks. He idolized his grandfather, the fallen Sith Lord Darth Vader, and hoped to finish what Vader started: the elimination of the Jedi. As a member of the First Order, Ren represented its mystical side and was able to command the First Order's armies, leading to a tense competition between Ren and First Order officers, such as General Armitage Hux. After Ren's fall, Skywalker vanished into exile to search for the first Jedi Temple. Years later, the First Order recovered part of a map to Ahch-To, where the temple was found, in the archives of the Galactic Empire. They learned that Lor San Tekka, a member of the Church of the Force on the planet Jakku, had the rest of the map fragment, so Ren commanded the First Order forces in search of the map. The map fell into the hands of the Resistance, as Organa, the leader of the small military opposition to the First Order, hoped to find her twinbrother and bring him back into the fight against the dark side. Ren hunted the map across the galaxy and eventually learned that it and the droid who carried it, BB-8, had come into Solo's possession. He tracked them to Takodana, where Ren discovered Rey, a Force-sensitive who had seen the map and was helping BB-8. Ren brought Rey to Starkiller Base, a First Order-controlled planet with a built-in superweapon, and attempted to probe her mind for the map's information, but she resisted and eventually managed to escape. Shortly after, the Resistance attacked Starkiller Base in the hopes of destroying it, and Ren encountered Solo once again. After a brief confrontation, he killed his father, hoping to eliminate the light that Ren struggled with inside himself. Ren then pursued Rey and the fugitive stormtrooper Finn into a forest as the battle raged on above. He engaged both in a lightsaber duel, besting Finn before being beaten and injured by Rey. As Starkiller Base began to implode from the attack, the Supreme Leader ordered General Hux to bring Ren before him so his training could be completed. Powers & Abilities Equipment [[Kylo Ren's Lightsaber|'Lightsaber']]' '- Ren, who pulled from the teachings of the light and the dark to hone his power, was skilled in lightsaber combat. His destruction of Skywalker's new generation of Jedi earned him the nickname of "Jedi Killer" amongst the First Order ranks, and his skills with a lightsaber were what ultimately prevented the art of lightsaber combat from returning to prominence as he eliminated the remnants of the Jedi. His own skills at constructing a lightsaber were limited, however; the design and crude components of his unstable weapon reflected a lack of experience at constructing the ancient weapon. Although severely injured from a blast by Chewbacca's bowcaster, Ren displayed a prowess in an acrobatic and offensive form of lightsaber combat in his duel against Finn, a former stormtrooper. Despite his skill with a lightsaber, he was ultimately defeated by Rey, whose own life as a scavenger on Jakku was spent honing her survival skills, and who was able to embrace the light side during her confrontation with the injured dark knight. Powers [[Force|'Force']]' '- Kylo Ren was tasked with destroying any remaining remnants of the Jedi, including his own uncle, Luke Skywalker, whose attempt to restore the Jedi Order was thwarted when Ren betrayed him and the other Jedi students. Ren wanted to be as powerful as Darth Vader, who began the elimination of the Jedi at the end of the Clone Wars, but was afraid he would not be as strong as the Sith Lord once was. Relationships Family * Shmi Skywalker ✝ - Great Grandmother * Anakin Skywalker ✝ - Grandfather and Role Model * Padme Amidala ✝ - Grandmother * Han Solo ✝ - Father and Victim * Leia Organa - Mother * Luke Skywalker - Uncle Allies * Snoke - Leader ** Knights of Ren - Team * First Order ** General Hux - Ally ** Captain Phasma - Ally ** First Order Stormtroopers - Army *** Stormtroopers **** FN Corps ***** FN-417 ✝ ***** FN-2000 ***** FN-2003 ✝ ***** FN-2198 ***** FN-2199 ***** FN-3156 ***** FN-3181 ***** FN-9330 **** HX-1072 **** JY-834 *** Megablaster Heavy Assault Troopers *** Riot Control Stormtroopers *** Snow Troopers *** Flamethrower Troopers *** TIE Pilot *** Keshiri Stormtroopers *** Rusca Stormtroopers Enemies * Baron Grake ✝ - Ally turned Enemy * Cowece Grake ✝ - Ally turned Enemy * Resistance ** Leia Organa ** U.O. Statura ** Gial Ackbar ** Kaydel Ko Connix ** Poe Dameron - Enemy ** Rey - Captive, Enemy & Opponent ** Finn - Ally turned Enemy, Opponent and Attempted Victim *** The Grey Strike Syndicate **** Memund Strafe ✝ - Enemy **** Sedatto Desertblast ✝ - Enemy **** Dheneb Aralec ✝ - Enemy, Captor turned Captive **** Preandy Pollux ✝ **** Jemini Weansa ✝ **** BB-4 ✝ - Victim **** Aplsine Neontao ✝ * Han Solo ✝ - Enemy and Victim * Chewbacca - Enemy and Attempted Killer * Lor San Tekka ✝ - Victim Gallery Movies Star-wars-force-awakens-kylo-ren-adam-driver-poster-hi-res.jpg|Kylo Ren in The Force Awakens PP33658-Star-Wars-EP7-(Kylo-Ren-and-Stormtroopers).jpg|Kylo Ren in The Force Awakens Star-wars-portfolio-06-2017-ss14.jpg|Kylo Ren in The Last Jedi Merchandise PD1441626013dWC.jpg|Kylo Ren as a Hot Toy Lego_Kylo_Ren.png|Kylo Ren in Lego Video Games Screenshot_7-2.jpg|Kylo Ren in Star Wars Battlefront II Kylo_Ren_Figure.png|Kylo Ren in Disney Infinity Category:The Force Awakens Characters Category:The Last Jedi Characters Category:Sith Category:Villains Category:Force Users Category:Jedi Category:Male